Warrior cat lemons!
by xXxSilvermoonWarriorxXx
Summary: Warrior cat lemons! Requests are open, OC's are closed at the moment though. Tell me the cats and I'll write it! P.S: Sorry if they are short as Dark Forest (insert warrior pun here x3 )
1. Requesting

xXxWarrior Cats LemonsxXx

So, since I've heard lemons improve on writing skills, I've decided to give it a go. Anyways, you guys can request Warrior cats to do um…. That. So that's that.

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Type/ Ex. Rape, Love or Lust.

Plot:

OC'S ARE NOT ALLOWED AT THE MOMENT.

Note: I've only read the 1st, 2nd, 4th and 5th. Don't ask why.. but I started out on the first then the fourth! It's kinda jacked up soo… REQUEST. (Don't judge me, please I'm begging you!


	2. SandpawXTigerclaw -RockRoll123

Sandpaw gently walked down the ravine on the path to Thunderclan. Her muscles were etched into her light ginger pelt. They rippled when she walked and she held her head high as she carried the amazing catch she caught on her lone hunting patrol. Sandpaw padded casually over to the fresh-kill pile before dropping her prey into the pile.

Her mentor, Whitestorm, nodded and purred at his ginger furred apprentice. He picked up her rabbit and took it over to the area where the warriors eat. He swiped his tongue around his jaws, "Delicious, Sandpaw." She turned away towards the apprentices' den, but Whitestorm stopped her, "Hey, do you want to do some training later? I could get Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Dustpaw to see your skills in battle."

Sandpaw nodded eager to take on cats in a training battle. She felt her belly growl and decided to eat before training with Dustpaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw and their mentors. She quickly picked out a shrew, and scuffed over to the nettle patch to eat in peace. Once she was done, she began to feel a bit sleepy.

Sandpaw trotted over to the apprentices' den to nap a bit. The ginger apprentice curled up in her nest and began dozing lightly. After a bit, a paw prodded her sharply in her side. "Hey!" She hissed at a familiar dark tabby tom with attitude. "Whitestorm wanted me to get you; the others are at the hollow." He meowed in his gruff voice.

Sandpaw padded to the training hollow to see Whitestorm and the other apprentices waiting. She laughed silently before thinking, 'Funny how they're all toms…' She snapped back to the training hollow, as Whitestorm was speaking. "So, we'll go with groups then… Dustpaw with Ravenpaw and Sandpaw with Graypaw. Alright? Good. Now, let's begin."

Sandpaw leapt at Dustpaw, letting out a mock battle cry. She landed squarely on his back and he thrashed to get her off. Meanwhile, Graypaw and Ravenpaw were in a tussle, spitting and hissing at each other. Dustpaw had rolled over and she was crushed, so when he finished rolling she pinned him down and battered at his belly, claws sheathed. She heard Ravenpaw yowl and Graypaw hiss in the background as Whitestorm and Tigerclaw observed silently.

After a while of battle training, the mentors gave their apprentices approving nods. "Come on, we're done for today." Whitestorm meowed as he led them away, Sandpaw followed but she heard her name whispered quietly. The light apprentice turned and padded towards Tigerclaw. "Yes?" She asked. Tigerclaw looked around, as if making sure no other cat was around. "Want to stay for a _special_ training session…?" He had a strange look in his amber gaze.

Sandpaw was overjoyed at the thought of knowing something the others' wouldn't! "Yes!" She mewed eagerly, "When can we start?" Tigerclaw sneered. "Now." Sandpaw felt giddy as she waited for him to instruct her.

He had a glint of…something, in his amber eyes. "Get into a hunter's crouch, now!" She flattened her belly onto the grass. He licked his jaws before continuing, "Lift your tail.." Sandpaw did so, but suddenly she felt scared. Tigerclaw padded forward. "Now, do as I say, and nobody gets hurt.." Sandpaw turned her head, "Wait, wh-"She was cut off as her leapt onto her back and clamped his jaws around her scruff. "Ow, that hurts!" She hissed when scarlet beads dropped off of her neck. She felt something long and hard prodding at her rear, she wondered what it was, but she didn't want to at the same time. "Oh Sandpaw, I know you're in heat. You want this as much as I do.." He purred into her ear, his breath tickling her fur.

Her green eyes flew open. "B-But I hid it! I rolled in herbs! How did you-"She was cut off as he silenced her. "Hush now little Sandpaw. This won't hurt much.." His voice was deep and full of.. Lust? Yes, lust that was it. She felt something poking at her core, it was the same thing as earlier.. Sandpaw looked back and saw it was…..Tigerclaw's member?! Sandpaw struggled but that only made matters worse. "You wouldn't dare..!" She hissed as he stopped making circles with his tomhood. "What? Oh, yes.. I would dare to!" He sneered as he thrust into her violently, making her yowl with immense pain.

"Oh, Sandpaw! Your core is so hot and tight!" Tigerclaw yowled as he had his way with her. His thrusts brought major pain to her privates. His barbs scraped her walls and made a pool of scarlet near her back legs. Tigerclaw thrust repeatedly until he yowled out in pleasure as he exploded his seed into her core, fertilizing her. She sighed as it was over, and tried to crawl away, but Tigerclaw was not done with her yet though. "Where are you going?" He dragged her back by her scruff, drawing even more blood.

"I'll t-tell Whitestorm about this…" She whispered weakly. "Oh, I wouldn't if I were you, Sandpaw…."He trailed off while holding a claw to her throat. "Fine, have your way with me! Just don't kill me!" Sandpaw begged. Tigerclaw looked thoughtful. "Fine," He then flipped her and positioned his member in her face. "Suck." He demanded. Sandpaw didn't want to die, so she took in the large object.

He moaned and squirmed as she nibbled on and swirled her tongue around the tip. Tigerclaw started to hold her head with his paws and started deep throating her. She sucked until finally Tigerclaw exploded into her mouth. She was forced to swallow it all and nearly heaved. The big tabby tom let his member slide back into its sheath and stood back to admire his work of her.

He got in her face, teeth glinting and growled deeply, "If you ever, I mean ever tell anyone about this, I will shred you to pieces for the rogues to eat. Got it?" He put a single claw to Sandpaw's throat, "Y-yes master." She replied weakly. Tigerclaw, satisfied, walked casually back to camp after cleaning himself up, leaving Sandpaw, used and bleeding on the cold forest floor.


End file.
